Minna no Yume
by forever-with-the-storm
Summary: Dreams, are meant to be carried on. Dreams, dreams, dreams. Chapter 1 and 2 up!
1. Shattered Dreams

Chapter 1: Shattered

"The last 50 seconds, and the Seraphims are still behind by 10 points!"

Sweat trickled down everyone's forehead. Either Shouda gets the freaking ball, or, the Devils are gonna get another 3 pointer.

"And Shouda snatches the ball from Yamada's hands! She dribbles and shoots. And it's down to a 7 point difference!"

The seaweed green haired girl passed the ball over to a certain brunette. The brunette with a light flick of her wrist, tossed the ball, right smack into the basket.

"4 points to go, 30 more seconds, till the buzzer sounds."

Sometimes, the brunette just wishes the commentator would shut his ass up.

Then, a fierce fight ensued. The spectators watched on helplessly as they cheered for their respective favourite teams. The ball flew across the court every second and no team has yet to own possession of the orange ball.

"The last 20 seconds!" The tension was rising. It was now or never, win or lose.

Finally, a tall blue coloured hair girl jumped into action and held possession of the ball. Into the hoop it goes, another 1 more point.

Everyone's eyes turned to the now blinking scoreboard. It was countdown-able now. 10…9…8…

"7 more seconds!"

The brunette rushed up to grab the ball but who knew?

"Sumire got the ball before it reached Sakura and it's a 3…" *bzzzzz* "Now, ladies and gentleman, you have to admit, that was the best buzzer bear, I have ever seen. Congratulations! The winners of this season: The Seraphims!"

Everyone at the stadium stood up to hail upon their new basketball champion. But if you looked closely, you'd see, a lonely figure, making her way back to her lockers. Yes, the brunette. She hated it, she hated herself for being so useless.

SLAM!

The locker door slammed down, tightly closed. She clenched her fists tightly.

She hated it.

Meanwhile…

He let go of the violin bow and looked straight into the judges' eyes.

His 3rd audition. If he fails… what would he do. Just a solemn shake of head from the judge, he knew it was over… all over.

It would be stupid… if he blindly continues this dream of his. Nothing's ever gonna come out of it. Should he let it go?

Or not.


	2. Sounds

Chapter 2: That Sound

Natsume's POV

"So… how was it?" Ruka asked with a tinge of concern in his eyes. He probably could already tell, but asked, just in case.

"Failure… Argh, what should I do? Should I just forget about this?" I messed my hair up. This was frustrating.

"Aww… c'mon! Don't give up! Everything's going to be alright!" He smiled again.

I just picked up my violin case and walked away.

"Ne Natsume, Hotaru invited me over to her house for lunch, want to tag along?"

"…"

"Forget it, I'll pull you along then, you gutless fellow."

Gutless? Probably true. I have no energy to retaliate in the first place. In my mind kept playing the scene from before. The moment when the judge shook his head, and the disappointment that fell on me. It felt terrible. Was I that talentless?

Ruka dragged me past the neighbourhood's basketball court. Then to the block of flats his friend was staying at. Damn. Maybe I should have went home and snuggle in bed instead of getting dragged along. Natsume, you really are a useless fellow.

_Da. Da. Da. Da. Da._

What sound was that? A crotchet beat, a minum beat, Do… Re… Fa?

_Da. Da. Da. Da. Da. _

Re… Mi… So… Oh. A semiquaver beat…

Then, there was silence and a soft sound that sounded like… a goal. Tracing my eyes back to the basketball court, I found myself looking at an empty court… Had the player left? Hmmm. That was interesting… Kinda lifted my mood up I guess.

But for some reason, the bounces sounded really solemn and heavy. Well… who cares, I'll probably never meet that player again. But thanks, to whoever that was.

"Natsume, what you looking at?" Ruka waved his hands in front of my eyes. I woke up from the daze.

"Nah, nothing at all."

"You spoke." His lips turned up to form a smile.

"Yes, I spoke, now my stomach's growling, let's go."

"Ittekimasu!"

Sakura: Hey peeps, sorry for the really short chapter, cuz my juices weren't flowing… anyway, hope you enjoy this! :D


End file.
